Infernal Love
by peachmoose
Summary: Will has found a cure for Jem's but he will do anything to stop Tessa finding or administering it.. is this all really in the name of love? or something else? who will Tessa choose? R&R please  :   :
1. Chapter 1

Infernal annoyance

Tessa looked out over the skyline of London, towers of billowing grey smoke polluting the air. As she enjoyed, or rather despised the view from her bedroom. She sat back into her chair, which was positioned conveniently near the large stained glass of her window. She sighed and looked up to further open the curtains as she realised that either the sun had gone away or that someone rather tall was casting a shadow on her page. She realized that unfortunately, it was the latter.

"Ah, Tess" said an all too familiar voice, it took all her willpower and most of her pride not to look up at the especially handsome face leering down at her.

Will, without warning reached his dark blue linen covered arm forwards and flicked her page; Tess gritted her teeth and refused to budge;

"The good bit is on this page, not the one you were reading"

He pointed out for her casually.

"Why, thank you Mr. Herondale" Tessa said with mock politeness and subtly shifted her body away from his arm.

"Back to formalities, are we? _Miss Grey_" he said, putting a smooth emphasis on her name.

Then Will, the nerve of him, seated himself down on Tessa's lap.

"You know my dear, pretty ladies are always sitting themselves down on me, I think it's time I turned the tables, don't you?"

Tessa eyes widened, she was sure that proper gentlemen didn't behave like this!

And she was also sure that if it had been Jessamine he had seated himself down on, she would have had put her umbrella to good use.

And just at that moment, she conveniently noticed a silver strand of Jem's hair, clinging feebly to the edge of the book (much like Jem was to life she noted painfully) and she pressed her finger against the page of the book so it attached too her finger and closed her eyes.

"You know, you do make a delightful cushion!" Will voice resounded distantly as she was plunged to the mind of Jem, she twirled through his thoughts, images of his parents, the demon that tortured him, his beloved music and countless memories of Will which she found, were bound tightly to his mind.

As she finally pushed her way through his mind, she came to full consciousness again and was met (quite delightfully), by Will turning towards her, then jumping promptly away with fright.

"Forgot I could do that, did you?" she half challenged, half asked in Jem's boyish voice.

But the shock on Will's face turned to contempt as the distinct elegant footsteps of Jem was heard walking towards the direction of her door.

"That I could do what?" said Jem, looking completely unfazed at the perfect mirror image of himself.

"Hello Jem" he said, rather wittily. Will rolled his eyes,

"She's at it again! You do know it's her right?" he said.

"Ah, yes I do, but do change back Tessa, I'd much rather see your face than mine!"

Jem lips stretched into a smile then morphed back into Tessa's before Will could blink his eyes.

"Jem!" said Tessa, getting up out of her chair to give him a hug, and breathed in as his arms reached around her; it was the usual scent, soap, blood and the edge of metal and poison that she tasted at the back of her throat, she could even see the traces of silvery powder that mixed into the black of his suit.

"Now, that's the kind of reception I would have liked" said Will rather bitterly.


	2. Chapter 2

Infernal pride

With the new lead on the whereabouts of Mortmain, Charlotte sent Will and Jem off to confirm her suspicions. They had left with a groan, well at least Will had; because in the past two weeks she had sent them off on at least ten false leads.

As the boys strolled casually out of the Institutes, steles and seraph blades on hand, each cleverly disguised as something else.

"So, Jem"

Said Will casually; Jem raised his eyebrows as if prompting him to say more. "Tessa eh?" he continued.

Jem just smiled slightly to himself, like he was harbouring a little personal secret that he didn't care to tell Will right at that moment. Will twirled his stele around his finger distractedly, struggling to say something biting or witty that would cut the awkward silence (that was actually completely un-awkward on Jem's part).

"Brother, express yourself if you must, but actions do mean more than words" Jem said, striding purposefully ahead of Will as he said it;

Leaving Will behind, a horrified expression on his handsome face as the realisation of Jem's words bore into his mind, his deep-sea blue eyes narrowed and his mouth curled on one side.

"Oh, but you're wrong brother" he whispered, his voice gentle, but a tearing meaning behind the words themselves.

Jem didn't dare turn back as he strode away, it wasn't Will's temper he feared but what Will could do with words, he could make you feel like the most important person in his life one minute, then worthless nothing the next; and yes, he meant it, Will meant it every time.

Jem's restless thoughts swirled around his mind, never wanting to rest. It was only his calm composure and his music that kept them intact, he was sure of it.

But every now and again he would rest on one singular thought and contemplate it, like he was doing now.

Meanwhile back at the institute Tessa was sitting down on her chair by the window, where Will had placed himself rather rudely on her lap, she sighed and opened her yellowing copy of A Tale of two cities when she spotted a small folded up note, which looked like it had been folded and unfolded many times before being placed in its spot. She examined it curiously, and found not to her surprise that it had her name in a small fancy scrawl on the front of it;

She opened it and read the contents

Dear Tess, meet me in the weapons room tonight.

Do not touch anything, I have a few things I wish to discuss with you.

Love Will.

She noted that the "love" in the letter had been struck out, yes of course it would have been, because it was never love with Will was it? It was always want, must and have to, the thought amused her and she began comparing Will with a small temper ridden boy, who would always have to get his way.

Tessa began to wonder what Will would have been like as a boy, would he have had his dark good looks that made little girls that he passed in the street, giggle behind their fans, and blush if he even glanced at them?

Yes, she was sure that he would have been like that, even Jessamine who despised the man himself, didn't exactly hate to look at his face when he didn't turn her way (which was very often).

Was it Will's good looks that made him who he was? Or was it a dark past that he hid behind his cool exterior? Tessa promised herself she would find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Infernal Selfishness

Author note: I'd just quickly like to say a huge thanks to all my reviewers:

Red-Cherry-Flowers, PirateGirlAuthor, flaM1inGo, slaygal05, Claryandjace4ever 1234, and Courtney 1990 (especially Red-Cherry-Flowers for reviewing twice!)

So here a cookie for all of you: *cookie*

And also to all my subcribers (even though you don't review, please feel free to do so ) thanks so much and keep on reviewing it means a lot

Hope you enjoy this next chapter and if you could, give me some suggestions to what happens next? Anyhoo..

XOXO Peach (^_^)

Tessa ran her fingers over the delicate patterning on the wide double doors of the weapons room, the textured wood had been stained a gorgeous red-brown mahogany, which seeped into the very runes that had been carved on it.

She sighed breathing in the earthy scent when she was interrupted by a deep voice,

"Ah, smelling the doors are we? I'm not sure that's completely natural, Tessa my dear, even for an unnatural being like yourself"

Tessa jerked away from the doors and hid her hands in the volume of her skirt,

And as she looked into Will's eyes (it was all she seemed to notice these days), she said;

"I'm sure you said "we" Will, so I assume you enjoy inhaling the doors of the weapons room too?" she kept her tone light, even though Will's comment on her being an "unnatural being" had definitely stung.

Will's composure didn't budge in the slightest, even if he registered a small trickle of reflected light run down Tessa's cheek (which she wiped away with her pinky, whilst pretending to brush back her hair).

He advanced ten paces until he was eye to eye with Tessa (or rather Tessa's eye to his chest). Tessa inhaled sharply and was met with a not entirely unpleasant scent, though she preferred Jem's and found that she was glued to the spot due to Will's proximity, he was so close she could feel and smell his whisky laced breath as he leaned in and said, rather seductively,

"To the weapons room shall we?"

Now, if this had been Jem or any other self-respecting human being, Tessa wouldn't have blinked an eye, but being Will, this phrase had a kaleidoscope of meanings, all of which she didn't care to delve into, but before she had time to think he was already at the mahogany doors, holding them open with a ushering arm.

Tessa raised her eyebrows, but inclined her head and walked inside (not without Will following suite, with a light pat on her bum).

She whipped her head around, and eyed him down, half expecting him to give her a cheeky grin but when she turned around she faced a completely different Will to the one that had been flirting with her barely seconds ago.

"Tessa, we've had our fun" he said almost impatiently,

She raised her eyebrows regarding him and wondering what sick humor he had, to think that the last fifteen minutes had been "fun".

The expression he assumed next was almost nonchalant as he said in a low voice:

"You know, and I know that Jem is besotted with you, and you with him and that we all don't want him to die"

Tessa's eyebrows inched slowly up her face with every word he said, but he held up a finger as if silently asking her not to speak yet,

"But he doesn't have to, because I've found a cure for his sickness, Tess"

Her eyes brightened and her mind filled with hope as he said this, she opened her mouth ready to squeal, her legs tense with excitement, ready to run off and tell Jem, but quick as those thoughts had flooded into her head Will bent swiftly down and kissed her… and everything went flying out as fast as they came in.

"Will what are you doing?" her thoughts screamed but she wasn't exactly fighting it either, she rather enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms and as soon as he stepped back she found her self feeling slightly reluctant that he did.

"Ah, Will" she began, but he didn't let her continue and she was glad for it, because the thing he said next, she would never forget as long as she lived,

"I have the cure, but I will never give it to him, for I rather he die and not have you, then he live and have you instead of me, I would never let that happen. Because I love you Tessa, I love you".


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for like 5 days, I've been lazy and slightly sick (though I'm sure that laziness contributed more that sickness :P)

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers :) especially courtney1990, red-cherry-flowers, and slaygal05.. Did I spell all that right? Anyways..

This is the next installment of my story and I'll try to fit in a bit more romantic moments between Jem/Tessa and maybe some Tessa/Will to mix it up a bit.

But anyhoo… this is it so… enjoy! P.S sorry about the chapter title.. I'm not sure if it relates but can u guys give me some plot line ideas and some chapter titles names that I could work off cause I've got a bit of writer's block

Infernal confusion

Tessa's face was filled with shock and a deep burning disgust as she turned away from Will.

"TESSA! Wait! I didn't mean it, it was the heat of the moment"

"Will called helplessly from behind her.

She felt numb as she strode away from him, and she felt like a small child again getting ready to tell on her brother for stealing her doll, her heavy skirts swished around her aggressively and frustrated tears ran down her face as she broke into a run down the endless corridors of the Institute, everything becoming a wild blur.

"Jem, Jem, I've got to tell Jem" was all she thought and she pushed blindly through an invisible thickness in the air, her heart was beating loud and fast and she could hear the faint purposeful patter of Will's footsteps pursuing her, she took a deep breath as she escalated the sweeping staircase leading to the sleeping quarters, she counted the doors, sweeping her head from side to side, "Mine, Jessamine's, Harry and Charlotte's.. Jem's!".

Tessa abruptly came to a stop in front of his door, and at that moment all thoughts of proper courtesy and manners left her, she began twisting the doorknob left to right in an outlandish manner, and could feel the heat from her run reach her cheeks and strands of hair escaped from her bun, it took all her self control not to outright wrangle the doorknob itself when the door opened…

"Ah Tessa!"

Jem opened the door and his strange silver eyes lit up as he smiled at her unexpected presence,

"I was beginning to wonder when you would come and visit again" he smiled again, and his face just radiated happiness, Tessa cringed knowing that she would have to take it away from him any moment now.

"Oh and Will, when is he going to visit? You know how he loves my music"

A wry expression played on his lips as he brought the bow to the violin under his chin and played a few notes. Suddenly his eyes focused as if waking up from a trance,

"I'm sorry"

He said embarrassedly, a pink flush coloring his cheeks.

"Excuse my manners" and he held the door open with a flourish and let Tessa walk in.

"Thank you Jem, but there is something of urgency that I wish to say" Tessa said seating her self down on one of his chairs, Jem rose his eyebrows, then dropped them as if he had just realised what was going on, a knowing look went over his face.

"Tessa, is it Will? I know he can be very forward but he always means the best, to everyone he would never wish anyone an ill thought, it's his nature, despite how he may come across sometimes" Jem chuckled to himself "Yes, I've known him for ages, he's like my brother, almost nothing could come between us" he added slightly darkly.

Tessa cringed, Jem had said this speech with such deep conviction in the relationship between Will and him, that he could not ever possibly know about the death wish Will had spoke of a few minutes earlier, that he would rather Jem die than have her.

"Oh! The selfish bastard!" she thought, Jem deserved to know his true intentions, but at the same time he didn't, she was scared that some sudden bad news could send Jem's health spiraling again, especially when it had to do with Will.

"Tessa?" Jem's voice cut through her thoughts, "Is that all? Cause I'll talk to Will myself if you want"

Tessa looked up from her hands and brushed back a strand of hair from her flushed face, "Yes Jem, that's all, and there's no need to talk to Will thanks, it's just him you know, you can't change Will" she forced a smile and averted her gaze from his silver eyes. As she stood up, Jem began to speak "That's good then, it's wonderful to know that you're all well" he smiled shyly and stepped forward to give her a hug, as he did, Tessa buried her head in his suede jacket and almost giggled when his silvery hair brushed her nose, he was the sweetest boy she had ever known, and he really didn't deserve this, she would find the cure with the help of Will, whether he liked it or not.

From now on her intention towards Will would be clear, she would never love Will Herondale, not now, not ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all reviewers yet again :) and I hope you enjoy this next part of my story:) here's a smiley cookie for you all (^_^)

Infernal hurt

Tessa gave once last glance at Jem, head bowed and now deeply immersed in his music, she smiled and let the sound of it carry her away during her walk to the kitchen, "Can't change Will huh?" she said to her self, "Well, I damn well will!" she began to smile to herself as she pictured herself in one of Jessamine's get-up's, ruby red with a plunging neckline, seducing the Herondale into telling her all about the cure, just as she finished thinking this, a flustered Jessamine popped out from one of the doors, "Speaking of the devil.." Tessa thought.

"Tessa, you'll never believe this!" Jessamine gushed, Tessa cocked her eyebrow as if to say: try me.

"Will is downstairs in such a sober state that not even two weeks without alcohol can do to him!"

She barely raised her eyebrows and a sad expression played on her face, which she quickly pushed away, why should she feel sorry for the boy? After all he had done, but her musings were quickly interrupted my Jessamine's porcelain hand gripping hers (with surprising force) and whisking her down the stairs to show her Will.

Will was seated in the kitchen, with Charlotte and Henry watching him with pitiful curiosity, the room had an awkward air about it and the only sound to be heard was the rhythmical clink of the couple's spoons dipping in and out of their bowls. Jessamine made quite a loud noise coming in as to attract attention and to make Will look up, Charlotte and Henry nodded in greeting, but Will didn't even move an inch, he sat there in his pajamas, and had his head in his hands, only revealing his mop of curly black hair which looked like it hadn't been brushed in days.

"Will, look who I brought, it's Tessa" Jessamine said, a vicious edge to her voice, as if she knew that Tessa was the cause for his mood, Will's head shot up, startled and when he did all Tessa saw was his blue eyes, intense with so much hurt and regretful emotion that she had to look away, but still he stared like she was the only thing in the room and so magnetic that he couldn't pull his eyes away.

Tessa felt so torn by all the emotion that she was about to say something when Jessamine laughed sharply, "Ha! I knew the girl would cause a reaction in you!"

She didn't bother to hide her contempt at their relationship, but when Will didn't say anything back, and he just stared at her with his deep blue eyes, watery with what looked like tears, but she couldn't be sure.

"Will" she said gently as she could manage, but as soon as she did, he broke her gaze and turned his head, as if the sound of her voice pained him.

Tessa realised that she had to sort things out, alone.

"Um, Charlotte, Henry, Jessamine… if you don't mind?" Charlotte nodded graciously and swept out of the room, Henry fumbled clumsily with his bowl before placing it with a clatter in the sink and followed his wife, Jessamine lingered behind, a coy smile on her lips, she reached out and touched Tessa's arm, pulling her aside, "I don't know how you did it, but I think you've broken Will Herondale, he's a torn man" she said incredulously a bemused expression on her face as she finally left the room muttering to herself.

When she was sure that Jessamine had left for good and wasn't hanging around on the other side of the door, she pulled out the wooden chair opposite Will's place and sat herself down, she decided to start gently, for she knew she was treading on fragile ground and brute force just wouldn't do it.

As soon as Will knew that they were alone he let a small tear slip out the corner of his eye, right now he wasn't scared to show real emotion in front of Tessa, her eyes widened in shock and was it pity? As she managed to bring her hand forward, armed with a napkin to brush it away, "Will…" she started, but right at that moment all her pity turned to anger when she realised that Jem, upstairs right now was going to die if this selfish boy didn't do something about it.

"WILL!" she started again, this time with much more feeling behind the word, "You've got to snap out of it, this isn't about you!" she hissed, leaning close to his face and detecting the salty residue of tears, she wrenched his large hands away from his face, she knew it was cruel but he had to realise.

"He's going to die, DIE! If you don't give him the cure Will", she said his name with force, pleadingly "Doesn't family mean anything to you? You are Parabatai, do you know what that means? He would give his life for you! Are you listening to me? WILL?"

Will sat there, numb and feeling cold as stone, her words, he could hear them but he was pretending not to, but that didn't mean they weren't taking effect.

"Will, you've know him longer than me, you know that he wouldn't try to steal me from you if he knew that I was yours!" her voice was now pleading, playing to his desires, but still he wouldn't bend.

"If you're so scared that, that's going happen then your relationship means nothing Will, Parabatai, those words, they mean nothing, nothing!"

Will's eyes watered as he tried to regulate his emotions, he breathing,

Yes, his eyes were watering it must have been something in the air, he wasn't crying if that's what Tessa thought as she stared at him, he knew Tessa was right, that Jem would willingly give up Tessa if he knew that she was Will's, that was so like him, always sacrificing, forgetting about himself, but Will knew that he could live with it afterwards, knowing that he had taken away a part of Jem's happiness, although it had been given willingly, that's why it was easier for Jem to die and have no part in the matter. Was he being nonsensical? No, he was sure he wasn't could all these thought be due to the pint of whiskey he had, had hours or was it minutes earlier? Will shook his head as if to say no, and to clear it.

Tessa's focus on plane of thought broke as she registered the first sign of movement in Will's body.

"Do you understand Will?" she said, still he sat there again, unmoving, not even a flicker of emotion passing his features.

Tessa shook her head exasperated beyond belief, he couldn't understand, she couldn't understand that herself.

"Will Herondale, I've had it with you, I won't love you, not ever and I hope I never see you again until you reacquaint with your real self, the one that cares for people and isn't a monster that doesn't care whether his own brother dies"

her voice was flat a spent of emotion.

It was only when Tessa a got up, slid her chair back under the table and walked out of the room without even a backwards glance, then did Will replace his hands on his head and let loose the quivering water in his eyes, that had been threatening to spill out during his whole conversation with Tessa.


	6. Chapter 6

Hellooo everbody I'm sorry I haven't been updating at all and ur all probably going a bit mad and rocking on your chairs and biting ur nails like lunatics…..or not. But the point is I won't be updating for probably the next week or so because I have end of year exams coming up and I should probably study for them :/

So hang on and don't quit on this story yet! There will be updates but just not now anyhoo.. thanks to all reviewers and subscribers

Peach (oh and here's a bunny for you all)

() ()

( O.o)

( .)o

aw.. isn't he cute?


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I'm back… well for a day at least! I've finally had one day (today) off exams and studying so I took the chance to update this story, which hasn't been updated in sooo long! So keep reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

xoxo Peach

Infernal discovery

Tessa sighed as she walked out of the kitchen, the sense of grating defeat nagging at her mind. She had the strongest impulse to run back inside the kitchen, grab Will by his shirt and shake the answer out of him, but she had a feeling that the action would do neither party any good.

She stepped cautiously out into the corridor, to avoid a chance meeting with Jessamine (who had been arranging an outing for them in town, which would surely involve a whirlwind day of French-couture fashion that Tessa really didn't care for).

She reached for her bonnet which was plain cream and that hung on the elegantly shaped coat stand just by the door.

As she opened the door a strong gust of wind stepped past her face, and she had the sense that something formidable was about to happen, she tightened her bonnet, smoothed down her skirts and walked head on into the storm.

Jem Carstairs was barely seventeen but he could play the violin like a master of a hundred, he bowed his head and swept his eyes to his window (hoping that the family of squirrels who had become accustomed to being his afternoon audience, had bid that notion farewell) and he saw a small, female figure being swept along the dirty side path, leaves and dirt seeming to swirl around her in an intricate pattern. He narrowed his silver eyes, a hint of recognition, but then It passed and he continued playing.

Tessa breathed deeply, wrapping her arms around herself, the small particles of dust and debris swirled around her face making her wipe her eyes as the beginnings of tears blurred in them, a heavy figure swept past her, knocking her to the ground. She got up, disorientated, then her eyes caught the attention of a ancient looking book store, the simple painted wooden sign hung across the door in a old script; it read: Lore's bookstore.

The little store had strips of peeling paint and the wooden window frame had weathered away and was now hanging precariously off the window itself.

But the thing that caught Tessa's eyes was the dignity of the books, so proudly displayed in the window stands; Books, large and small, all covered in leather bindings and the embossed titles glowing in gold leaf, it was that alone that compelled Tessa to step into the store.

As she stepped inside the store, she found relief in getting away from the unnatural winds outside, she paused as the door shut with an inconspicuous tinkle of a small silver bell, and she began to rehearse in her mind, what she would say to the shopkeeper, "Err. Hello Mr.… What a dignified selection of books you have there, but do you happen to have any about… say…Demons?"

When she whispered it to herself, it somehow didn't sound as convincing as she thought it would. The shopkeeper was a man that neither looked old nor young and Tessa couldn't put a defining age on him, he wore what any other respectable gentleman on the street would and she barely noticed him until he walked her way, a unnerving silence in his step despite the state of the floorboards.

"Why I have just the thing you may be looking for young lady"

Tessa looked up, half surprised to hear a voice in the otherwise silent bookstore.

The man gestured to a dusty corner of the store, they walked towards it and came to a stop.

The particular section of the store seemed to radiate with an intense force, that Tessa had to take a step backwards to steady herself, the man moved his hand behind her back (in case she were to fall again) keeping a respectable distance.

Tessa noticed the side of the bookshelf was painstakingly carved in calligraphic script reading: Fairfolk and Folklore (Asia to the Americas).

Tessa looking behind her, surprised that he had known exactly what she wanted; her brow creased in confusion, but then her face relaxed again as she remembered her manners, "Why thank you Mr. ?" she questioned for his last name. "Lore." , he nodded, once almost curtly and returned to his bench.

Tessa quickly busied her self with her purpose, she skimmed through the small selection alphabetically, stopping at D.

"…Dragons, Demons" she stopped her finger at the book that said: Demons A-Z (Asia); It was almost encyclopedia like the thick bound cover wrapping around at least six inches of crispy yellowing pages. She heaved open the weighty cover of the book and flicked through pages of someone's notes and handwriting until she found the index, she ran her finger gently down the page until she found what she was looking for; Demons, Asia, China, Shanghai.

She flipped to the indicated page, an edging feeling coursing through her body, the feeling that she was close to something.

Her excitement waned, as the search began to seem pointless, the descriptions and pages of demons in Shanghai didn't match any of the descriptions she wanted, Tessa cast a lazy eye to the store's window where the clear glass was filtering through the orange light of the setting sun.

She yawned, but as her hand was about to flick the page, her eyes suddenly focused on a sentence on the previous page: Victim may take on an otherworldly, silvery appearance, Tessa's eyebrows raised in interest and alarm.

She skimmed the page impatiently, as she caught the sight of the sun low in the sky, she read another sentence: Cure, blood from the Demon's worse enemy.

Tessa jumped up and the book closed with a loud thud, her heart beating with excitement, she held the book to her chest and hurriedly requested to the shop keeper that the book be put on hold, once that was done, she turned towards the door to leave.

"Goodbye, Miss Gray I'm glad that you have found what you have been looking for" Tessa smiled politely, rushing out of the door, leaving the sound of tinkling bells in her wake.

She was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realise that she had never told Mr. Lore her name.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, okay I know I haven't updated for so long but don't patronize me! I just had writer's block and was putting it off for so long… sorry

I now have 40 reviews! Thank you! Please keep on reviewing. But in order for you to review I have to write. Which I do realise works both ways :S

And Yuuki Sakurai I did read your blog and it was pretty good! But the bit on infernal devices was quite short was there anymore I missed?

Anyhoo this is my next chapter enjoy!

p.s would any of you be interested in a mortal instruments fanfic involving the lovely Jace (yummy!) and Clary (damn that girl!)? do I see any takers?

Peach

Infernal measures

The wind blew a calm breeze throwing up Tessa's hair around her face and she rushed back to the institute, the newfound piece of information whirling around her mind. She pushed open the heavy oak doors of the institute, and collided face first into someone's chest.

"Miss Gray, fancy bumping into you…" Will said raising a dark eyebrow, Tessa stepped back and stared for a moment, lost for words and mesmerized the blue of his eyes. But then she snapped out of her foolish reverie and remembered the good news, "Will I've got something just brilliant to tell you! I've found the cure for Jem; see it says right here…" she said taking out a crumpled piece of paper on which she had written down notes with a smudgy fountain pen.

But as soon as the words were out of her mouth she realised they were a mistake for two reasons:

Will already knew Jem's cure

He would do anything to stop her administering it

Will almost cheerful disposition had been wiped off his face and his blue eyes narrowed into ice.

"Will let me do this, why are you being so bloody selfish!" Tessa whispered venomously through gritted teeth, a dark mood seemed to have settled over the room and Tessa had the impulse to run upstairs to Jem right at that moment but the from the experience of being brought down from such an elated high to this, she now found herself glued to the spot.

Will saw Tessa's eyes dart towards the stairs and her whole body tense,

"I think not," he said grabbing her wrist and placing his other hand over her mouth.

He led her purposefully towards the back door and as soon as she realised what he was about to do she tried screaming, twisting and kicking her way out of his iron grasp but it was no use, he pulled her quickly through the kitchen and Tessa thought to herself with irony that it was extremely opportune for Will that no one happened to be eating something quite yet.

Will used his foot to kick the door open and finally they burst out into the cool night air.

"Thomas a little help here" Will shouted to the dark figure bent down next to the carriage.

"Yes Master Will?" Thomas answered, the boyish tenor to his voice giving away his youth despite his build. Tessa breathed a sigh of relief; surely the well-meaning Thomas wouldn't let Will get away with this.

Thomas's handsome face became illuminated as he stepped into the light of the streetlamp, revealing a dark smudge across one cheek that could have been mistaken for blood. But the question in his eyes soon turned to horror as he spotted the figure of Tessa held cruelly in Will's arms, one of her arms twisted behind her back and half her face covered by Will's large hands.

"Master Will?" Thomas asked again his voice pure confusion,

"Thomas open the carriage door and tear a piece of material off your shirt, that shall act as a fine gag"

Tessa's eyes widened.

"Master Will I couldn't" Thomas said indignant.

"Now." Will barely whispered but that was all it took to set the poor boy shaking and Tessa knew at that moment that no matter of Thomas's obvious bulk, weight advantage or want to help, could do anything against Will Herondale, one command from him and Thomas was a plate of jelly.

Tessa found herself pitying Thomas as he tore off the base of his linen shirt with shaking hands, "I'm so sorry Miss Gray" he whispered, apology written in his eyes as he helped tie the pieces of cloth around her mouth, hands and legs.

When the two boys were done, the carriage doors were locked from the outside with Will's stele.

"Nothing much more to see here Thomas" she could hear Will saying, "It's best if I go it alone from here" he smiled brusquely and strode towards the driver's seat of the carriage.

It could have been hours or mere minutes, but time wasn't the thing on Tessa's mind as she fell into the rhythm of the horses' steady footing. Thoughts of escaping had crossed Tessa's mind as she realised that no power of hers could break any shadowhunter hold Will had put on the carriage.

As the journey went on the then calming hoof beats had now turned into an almost painful pounding in her head and when she found she couldn't bear it anymore the ride mercifully came to a stop.

She could hear the horse's neigh as Will pulled the reins and the plush velvet felt sticky against her sweaty back, she tried to sit up and the door opened with a surprisingly delicate click and she sighed in relief as the cool night air rushed over the cloying humidity inside the carriage.

"Get up," said Will's voice, remaining a strict monotone, not betraying any remorse or guilt of the action he had just performed.

Tessa tried but found that she was being pressed down by a heavy yet invisible weight.

"I…I can't" she mouthed weakly, gritting her teeth, she hated to seem weak especially infront of Herondale and somehow she had lost her voice!

"Oh yeah" Will smiled wryly "I put a binding rune over you, how forgetful of me to forget my inner genius, and you also might find that your voice has taken a short trip to France"

He calmly corrected the invisible lines in the air as Tessa gesticulated wildly to her mouth and body in fury.

"Up you get, and if you try to run you'll find you can't" Will said, seemingly enjoying himself.

Tessa stepped out of the carriage and as Will predicted she tried to run away but she felt herself gravitating back towards Will, she gave him a confused look and was about to give him a piece of her mind when she remembered that her voice had suddenly "took a trip" to France as Will had put it plainly earlier on.

"After you" Will chuckled darkly holding out his arm as they stepped into The Devil's Tavern.

"One of my favourite haunts" Will said winking at an especially pretty barmaid before the iron door closed behind them with a thud.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay next chapter! Sorry to keep you waiting and please keep reviewing

Infernal confinement

As they stepped into the Devil's Tavern, Tessa looked around;

The place was a small smoky den, with leering men and other things that weren't quite men. One patron's feline eyes followed her as Will led her across the room, small wisps of cigarette smoke wafted into her lungs (Tessa choked inhaling it) and orbs of eerie green light hung supernaturally suspended in the air, making the atmosphere of the tavern even more unnerving.

Tessa had contemplated using someone in the tavern for help, but she changed her mind quite quickly as she stepped past the bartender, who sloshed a mug of ale to his customer over the rotting wood counter, saying: "Need anything sweetheart, just ask anyone, we're all here to help", he grinned, exposing yellow/black teeth and gums that had a bluish tinge to them.

Tessa shrunk away using her free hand to fold her skirts into herself. Finally they came to the back of the tavern; "Ah Mr. Lore" Will said, "I've got a little surprise for you and don't worry you'll be paid well for her keep".

Tessa drifting eyes suddenly darted up as her ears recognised the familiar name, as her eyes met the old man's she realised that it was the same Mr. Lore who had given her advice in the bookstore and practically helped her find Jem's cure, she fought the urge to roll her eyes at the irony of it, but instead glared at him with as much force as she could muster.

Mr. Lore licked his thin lips as he took Tessa in, the grey wiry hairs on his chin quivering as he did so. Will eyes narrowed as he saw the expression on the Tavern keeper's face, "Harm the girl and I will know of it, understand?"

Will voice had the same menacing whisper that he had used on Thomas, but it barely had the same effect on Mr. Lore, the man barely nodded his head not wiping the bemused smirk off his face.

As she was led into the room, through the iron door concealed by the shadows, Tessa's mind whirled with confusion, why would Will be so concerned about what Mr. Lore would do to her and her well-being if he was the one who had brought her to this godforsaken tavern in the first place!

Unless…unless he still loved her?

But all thoughts of romance were pushed from her mind as she saw the hungry look in Mr. Lore's eyes and the cold back of Will as he turned and strode away, she watched him bitterly as he went, holding himself with such confidence and power that she shrank back thinking of the man he would become, he was only seventeen, but one look at his broad shoulders and purposeful stride, the edges of his trench coat tickling his lower legs as he walked, she was sure that there was nothing Will Herondale couldn't do.

"Miss Herondale, may I show you to your room?"

Tessa tore her eyes away from the Tavern's door swinging in momentum, where Will had just been a few seconds ago, wait, Herondale?

Tessa shook her head making wild gestures to make it clear that she was no Herondale, but Mr. Lore didn't seem to notice talking over her more loudly this time; "I know you must be missing your brother already, but it was either this or the mental asylum, you see he is doing the best for you, we will take good care of you here" Tessa shivered, the hungry look was back in his eyes again.

Tessa's confusion at the situation soon turned to anger, how dare he! Tell lies, and trap her here! The Devil's Tavern of all places! The famous haunts of downworlder's alike, and she wouldn't even have been surprised if the bartender was actually a greater demon in disguise, like the one who had left Jem like he was now.

"Have a good sleep Miss Herondale, we shall check on you in the morning"

Were the last words Tessa heard before the large iron door shut with a resounding clunk and the iron bar locks were closed from the outside.

Inside the room was a filthy looking bed set in the corner and a set of weathered looking drawers. Tessa looked up. The room was completely dark except for streams of moonlight coming through the mostly closed in, drain hole cover in the ceiling. Well, her room was under a drain, which would explain the constant dripping from her ceiling the suspicious looking brown splatter on the floor.

She cringed as what sounded like a heavy rubbed soled boot came down hard on the drain as someone walked past, and oh yes, followed by a horse and carriage.

Tessa sighed and fell back onto her bed, probably covered in all sorts of lice for she knew, if face she was considering borrowing the lice's skin and seeing if she would turn into it and be able to climb out through the drain and hitch a ride on somebody's clothing back home. But then she had a better idea, if she could hear them through the small holes in the drain, maybe if she got up high enough she could call to whoever was passing, or maybe a small child who was low enough to the ground would spot her and call out to his mother that a young girl was trapped under a drain. But all idealistic notions flew out of her head as she fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning when Tessa woke up, she couldn't even tell it was morning despite the drain casting a pretty pattern of sunlight onto the dark splodge on the floor, the iron bars were being removed slowly with a grating scraping sound and she held her hands to her head, sure that this was what it felt like to be Will, to have a hangover every morning.

The door opened, only to be closed quickly again, but this time leaving a metal tray on the floor with what Tessa suspected was her breakfast, but she couldn't be sure.

A metal pitcher with warm ale sloshed around as she picked it up, and the piece of moldy bread sat proudly slightly askew to the right of the tray.

At least they belonged here Tessa thought dejectedly before setting the tray down on her set of drawers.

Tessa picked up the pitcher of ale and was about to take a sip when the only source of her light in the room was blocked off by a pair of rubber soled shoes, she sighed and looked up but something caught her eye on the heel of both shoes, the name, carved meticulously into the rubber: Jem Carstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Helloo again! Another chapter for your reading pleasure, and I'd just like to say a quick thanks to everyone who is reviewing! It really is great for the morale :)

And especially thankyou to x-Surrender-x for pointing out that I don't punctuate my dialogue properly, so thanks to you I now put a comma at the end of each sentence of dialogue :)

Peach x0x0

Tessa squinted carefully again, at the rubber sole covering the drain and sure enough (she couldn't possibly mistake it), was Jem's name written plain and clear on the sole of his shoe. Tessa's initial thought was: "Who writes their name on the bottom of their shoes?" but that was quickly cast away as she realised that she had to find a way to get Jem's attention.

Tessa clambered up onto the wooden dresser that stood next to her bed, it looked sturdy enough (she was quite desperate) and it rocked on its uneven feet as she stepped warily to the centre of it, thankfully during the whole ordeal, Jem had still manage to stay in that one spot.

She took a deep breath and tensed the muscles in her legs ready for a straight jump up, hoping that Jem would feel her poking his foot with her piece of stale bread (she was just beginning to mentally thank her Aunt Harriet for those countless yet pointless ballet lessons in which she would attempt to leap gracefully like the other girls but fail miserably in all aspects of the dance) when gravity cruelly pulled her back down just as the bread scraped some mud off Jem's shoe, Tessa sighed and gathered her skirts ready to get back down when she spotted a dark object scuttle across her feet and make a jump landing down to the ground, she screamed and made a leap for her bed.

Just at that moment Jem looked down, but not for long enough as he looked away just as quickly and shuffled one foot off the drain hole, so now it was only partially covered and Tessa could hear all sorts of noises drifting in.

"Yes, I'm worried about err… Charlotte's cousin, yes that's it," she could hear him saying, "She never returned from that walk she went on, how long has it been? Two days now?"

Tessa fought the impulse to call out to him, but she knew that it would do him no good. The stranger he was talking to, knowing that "Charlotte's cousin" was trapped underneath a drain.

"And Will… he's just beside himself with worry,"

Of course he is! Tessa thought spitefully, the bastard himself would have probably set up some woebegone story that would have been barely believable, yet one look into his handsome blue eyes and everyone in town would have believed every word he said.

She could just imagine it now:

Will: "I just don't know where Tessa is, Charlotte. I've looked everywhere, the bridge, in town, the shops, even the devil's tavern!"

Yes, that would be so like him to mention the guilty place to deflect suspicion towards it.

Charlotte: "But she was such an asset to the Institute and I had warmed to her myself,"

Will (patting Charlotte on the back consolingly): "Yes, we all enjoyed her company for sure, but we barely knew anything about the girl, what if all she said or did was a ruse, she did have a shape-changing ability didn't she? What if she wasn't Tessa Gray but a warlock who actually had pointed ears and feline-like eyes?"

Charlotte: "Ah yes, Will you are right"

Tessa snapped out off her dream as she felt a delicate pair of feet tickled the tips of her toes then scuttle off into the darker corners of her room, it's beady red eyes glowering out at her as if to say: "Why didn't you share your food?"

It was also at that point she realised that the other person's voice had ceased speaking and it was now just Jem squinting into the darkness of the drain in an inquiring manner, his silver hair flopping delicately over his brow, and the sunlight reflecting off his silver eyes making them seem brilliant, like little pieces of precious metal. As Tessa was beginning to think about how the baby blue in his over jacket complemented his eyes perfectly, Jem's face seemed to zoom in as he got on all fours and peered even closer into the drain.

"I know this is a ridiculous question, but is anybody down there?" came down his voice echoing off the damp walls, Tessa smiled and looked up, wondering if she was dreaming, hearing Jem's voice was like breath of fresh air like walking out into the open after days of being shut in a small space along with a dragon with a bad case of wind. She looked up into his face, and opened her mouth to speak but words didn't come out, (she kicked her bed in irritation remembering the silence rune Will had put on her shortly before arriving at the tavern) she quickly resorted to nodding her head earnestly.

"Do I know you?" he enquired kindly, shifting his position to get a closer look at her face in the darkness, accidentally kicking a splatter of water across the room causing Tessa to come to her senses, she stepped into the light (that Jem was currently blocking most of).

"TESSA? Is that you?" said Jem sounding surprised, but mostly looking horrified;

Tessa nodded mutely wiping her soggy hair away from her face,

"How did you get down there? Tell me, and I'll get Henry and Will to find whoever did it, they will be sorry," there was an edge to his voice as he looked down concernedly at her, "And your face," he whispered reaching his pale hand out as if to touch it through the metal drain.

"Say something Tessa! Please,"

Tessa pointed to her throat; Jem looked confused for a second then nodded his head in understanding, "Oh, you're sick… I'm really not surprised, what with those filthy conditions!"

Tessa shook her head again and mimed the rune of quietude in the air with an invisible stele; Jem raised his eyebrows looking alarmed,

"Tessa, someone couldn't have put a rune of quietude on you! Don't you know what happens to mortals who acquire runes?"

Tessa shook her head mutely,

"Not just mortals, warlocks too I'm sure, you should be a Forsaken by now, though I'm not sure if the effect is delayed for warlocks,"

He muttered looking quite flustered by now; Tessa raised her eyebrows as if to say, Forsaken?

Jem caught the look in her eye and answered quickly, "Forsaken, for goodness sake! Tessa, don't you know? Forsakens' are mindless warriors that are loyal to their makers every command, and they don't need to eat or sleep unless they are told to!"

Tessa shook her head, she was sure she wasn't a Forsaken as Will hadn't directly applied the rune to her, it had just been used on the necktie, sitting snugly around her neck with no chance of coming off as it had been sealed with a locking rune, but she pointed to the half eaten piece of bread on her tray and ruffled bed sheets to give Jem piece of mind that she was still eating and sleeping thank you very much!

Jem sighed in relief, raking back his silver hair with his long fingers, but the alarmed look quickly returned to his face as he focused on her face again,

"Then how Tessa? How?"

Tessa pointed to the silk necktie and rubbed her neck, as it was getting sore from staring up at Jem's face.

"It's on the necktie?" Jem said trying to look closer yet again, but this time bumped his nose on the, what Tessa would imagine, quite cold metal;

Jem rubbed his fine nose which was scrunched up in pain as Tessa mimed the rune Will had put on the tie, "Ah I see," said Jem nodding.

"Listen Tessa, I'll be back as soon as possible, tonight even," he said looking around at the circle of people who had gathered around to look at the strange boy talking to a drain, "But people are watching and I have to go" he smiled apologetically before whispering, "I'll get everyone else, especially Will, he's beside himself with worry," he smiled once more before getting up and walking off with as much dignity as he could muster.

Tessa smiled as she watched him stride away (well at least his legs) but then she realised Will would be here tonight, and he wouldn't be happy.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: the next two paragraphs belongs to Cassandra Clare so all copyright goes to her, from her book Clockwork angel. And so do the rest of the characters in the story I forgot to disclaim before… Except for Mr. Lore! He's mine! Hehehehe :)

Infernal turmoil

Two weeks earlier…

"_William," Magnus said, honestly surprised. "What on earth are you doing here? Has something happened at the institute?" _

"_No." Will's voice sounded as if he were choking. "I'm here on my own account. I need your help. There is – there is, absolutely no one else I can ask"_

"_Really." Magnus looked at the boy more closely. Will was beautiful; Magnus had been in love many times throughout the years, and normally any sort of beauty moved him, but Will's never had. There was something dark about the boy, something hidden and strange that was hard to admire. He seemed to show nothing real to the world. Yet now, under his dripping black hair, he was white as parchment, his hands clenched as his sides so tightly that they were shaking._

_It seemed clear that some terrible turmoil was ripping him apart from the inside out. _

_Magnus reached behind himself and locked the parlour door. "Very well," he said._

"_Why don't you tell me what the problem is?"_

Will seated himself down on the lush velvet chair that presented itself boldly against the almost blood coloured burgundy of the walls.

Magnus raised his perfectly shaped eyebrows, which sat above his feline-like eyes. He took his seat opposite Will's and crossed legs, placing his hands in his lap trying to look at the boy in a concerned manner.

Will ran his hands through his rain soaked hair distractedly, a pained, almost faraway look in his eyes.

"It's Jem," he finally spoke after what seemed like forever, but Magnus didn't mind because he had all the time in the world.

The warlock nodded his head, prompting Will to go on.

"He's getting worse by the days, and I can't just go around my everyday life, knowing each day comes closer to the end of Jem's," Will paused for a second, looking down before continuing, "The other day he was coughing out blood again, It can't keep going on like this Magnus! He needs the drug, yet it is slowly killing him,"

Magnus frowned, almost taken aback by passionate outburst from the usually emotionless Will Herondale, and for the first time he saw Will for the seventeen-year-old boy he really was, simply concerned for his best friends life and willing to do anything to stop his inevitable death.

He studied the Will, sitting in Camille's favourite chair, head in his hands and right now looking no more than five.

"Please." the forlorn looking boy uttered one word, looking pleadingly into Magnus's yellow-green eyes with his blue ones.

Magnus's slitted pupils contracted for a moment as he narrowed them, why should he do anything for the shadowhunter boy? Sure, he had adopted a blasé attitude towards humans who he had seen bring the world he knew into ruins in the past few hundred years. Though his beautiful vampire lover Camille had once been one too and he himself could see no fault from her porcelain skin to her green eyes, which to him boasted nothing but love and kindness.

Magnus forced himself to focused his mind back to the problem at hand,

"So what do you suggest I do for you? William,"

"Anything, anything you have, I will take anything,"

Magnus narrowed his eyes at the desperation in his voice.

"You must have some connections, in the Downworld," Will prompted again,

"Yes, but what price are you willing to pay William?"

"Anything, I told you already!"

Magnus could feel Will's desperation rising and turning into anger, he turned his head to one side, chuckling to himself, ah… mortals and their volatile emotions, they always showed them no matter how stoic they may initially appear.

He turned his head back to the boy, who now looked torn, a mixture between pain and anger, and his already pale skin whitening in his clenched hands.

"Easy William, I will give you what you want to know, but know this now; the price will be high,"

Magnus could see Will clearly in front of him, and knew at that moment that whatever the price was he would say yes instantly, and yes, it was the one thing he admired in mortals, they would do anything for the ones they deeply cared about. Could he say loved? Or did that word not apply to William Herondale?

"You might want to try Lore's bookstore," he whispered sliding a neatly stamped business card, across the elegant rosewood table.

"Thankyou," Will said his composure changing instantly, Magnus noted.

The boy stood up from the chair and extended his hand politely, Magnus smiled bemusedly as he watched him leaved, the vulnerability that had been on his face mere seconds ago, now wiped off completely and he was Will Herondale again, the boy who cared for no one.

One hour later…

Will trudged through the still pouring rain, he looked down at his watch, the silver rimmed face glinted against the moon light and the sad looking straps were curled around his wrist; the time said half past midnight, Will sighed and pulled his collar higher trying to keep most of himself warm.

"_This is the last chance," _he thought,_ "If this doesn't work, I really don't know where else to go," _

As he neared his destination he glanced at the small cream business card that Magnus had given him earlier it read:

_Lore's Bookstore _

_Where the magic of books become something real_

_19 Caversham Park, London_

_Lore, Mordecai_

_Telephone no: 020 8553 0992_

The ink on the card was smudged by the time he walked through the door of the bookstore. It seemed small and sinister and Will felt as if the walls were closing in, he stepped forward a few paces and came to the register where he rang the brass bell, which looked like it had been polished to perfection by a very meticulous person, or man.

A man stepped out of the shadows a few minutes later, Will couldn't seem to put a finger on his age as he took in Mr. Lore's velveteen waistcoats clasped at the middle with perfectly aligned brass buttons.

"How can I be of assistance?" he leaned forward, questioning

"I'm here for help with a certain matter, it concerns my friend, he had been affected with poison from a certain demon a long time ago and now he relies on a demon drug to keep him living, yet it is slowly killing him,"

Mr. Lore looked alarmed, and scanned the room as if to make sure nobody else was inside, "Then, come inside and we shall discuss the matter," he whispered ushering Will into a dark corner of the bookstore. "And," he said as an afterthought, "Call me Mordecai,"

"What demon did you say it was?" Mordecai asked Will, once they were comfortably seated inside the backroom of the bookstore; the room smelled of tobacco and spirits, nothing that Will wasn't used to.

"Yanluo,"

Mordecai raised his eyebrows, "This cure isn't easy to come by shadowhunter,"

Will didn't seem at all perturbed that Mr. Lore knew what he was.

"It is acquired with great difficulty and comes with a hefty price,"

Will gave a nod of his head, wanting Mordecai to go on,

"The only thing that can make your friend's sickness go away is the blood of Yanluo's mortal enemy, then, your friend must drink the blood and the two poisons will battle each other out, until one finally wins,"

Mordecai smiled, a cruel smirk, "Since both demons are evenly matched," he continued, "Either one may win, and as for your friend he may live or die,"

Will's heart constricted at the final comment, but he showed no sign of it on his face, "And the price?" he asked, his voice but a low, hoarse sound.

"Tessa Gray if you please," Mordecai answered, his small teeth glinting in the dim light.


	12. Chapter 12

Hellooo, this is now the next chapter and I have 75 reviews! Thankyou! I hope you enjoy this next one and all feedback is appreciated (positive or negative)

:) Peach

Infernal Elation

Tessa sat back down on her bed, and attempted to scratch her neck through the high collar of her dress, (She cursed Jessamine, she personally didn't care if high collars were "All the fashion in Paris, darling,") she was getting used to the filthy conditions, mostly being the lice and the rats; But right now she didn't care for either because a strange feeling of elation had come over her, and yes she was picturing her heroic rescue in her head, but unlike most happy endings she would definitely not leave it at the damsel battering her eyelashes at her prince charming.

Well, she would do that first, and then give his bastard sidekick a piece of her mind. Then, of course, expose his dastardly deed to the rest of his unsuspecting family.

She had contemplated Will's motives for this kidnapping; surely he wouldn't have gone to such extremes, all in the name of love, and surely he loved Jem more than herself? Tessa really couldn't rely on Will's actions to tell her how he felt, as they were so opposite from one another, from kisses in the midst of holy water, to this?

She had seen many sides of Will Herondale and they all depicted an emotionless, bitter, uncaring person. But if for some reason emotions like love or kindness were "accidentally" exposed, they were taken back like a slap in the face, leaving you wondering what you had done wrong.

Tessa turned around and pulled her pillow over her head, she wasn't an overly emotional girl, she was sure, but all these thoughts about Will were driving her to her wits end; Maybe she would really end up in an asylum after all, Bedlam was beginning to sound rather appealing.

Jem's P.O.V

There were many thoughts and emotions going around Jem's head as he left the drain hole where Tessa was situated under. Confusion was one of them, but he quickly came to the conclusion that whoever had kidnapped her was probably working for the Magister. Anger was another, and this surprised even Jem himself, as after years of living with Will and many restless nights as a young boy thinking up revenge plots on the demon that had destroyed his life as he had known it, Jem had learned to suppress this emotion rather well and it had never seem to arise again. But this, this just made his blood boil; The poor girl had barely spent a month in a new city where she knew no one, when any family she had left was gone, her only brother had betrayed her to a man of pure evil and now she was living in the Institute (or had been, up until a few days ago) with people she didn't know whether she could truly trust or not.

Jem was sure the reason he felt so strongly about this was simple and clear.

It was love.

He wasn't about to deny it like Will might have done in his position, blaming it on something else entirely, Jem had known many kinds of love in his life, from between his blood family to his shadowhunter one, even between him and Will; But this felt different, there was something else here… an attraction? A pull?

Yet all thoughts of love were cast from his mind as he neared the Institute, it was a perfect afternoon, lovely in contrast to the blustery, rainy last few days.

It would make for an ideal night to get Tessa back and he was sure that Will and everyone else would be more than willing to help.

Will's P.O.V

Will frowned as he spotted a slim, tall figure with undeniably silver hair stride purposefully over the bridge. He quickened his pace and became concerned when he realised that this was the first time Jem had been out in months, his brisk walk turned to a half jog and he barely noticed the fisherman's daughter batter her eyelashes at him as he ran past, he would normally have returned her gesture on any other day, but today he had no time for her games, something was up with Jem.

Will slowed down his pace as he came closer, to give himself time to catch his breath, as he neared Jem the silver haired boy looked over his shoulder casually;

"Will!" he exclaimed, his face lighting up for a second, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for three days," Will detected something else in Jem's silver eyes, "I could say the same for you," Will answered back.

Will knew Jem had at least a slight inkling (or so he thought) of where he had been, he was probably guessing a few of Will's favourite (mostly downworld) haunts, the devil's tavern, and the black market to name a few.

"What are you doing out?" Will questioned Jem, stepping swiftly infront of the institute doors, Jem frowned before answering; "I had to get my violin fixed,"

"Where the Downworlder's flock to?" Will questioned, raising an eyebrow,

"Well yes," Jem gave him a look that resembled confusion, "That store is the only place that sells electrum violin strings," he muttered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Will raised his eyebrows, wondering whether he should be concerned that Jem played on electrum strings, and whether it was hazardous or not.

"Is that all?" Will said, turning around to open the doors of the Institute, satisfied.

"No," answered Jem, "I've found Tessa as well!"

Will spun around in horror as the words came out of Jem's mouth,

"How?" he whispered.

Mordecai's P.O.V

The Devil's Tavern was already beginning to get filled up as the afternoon crowd spilled in, the noise was tremendous as a bunch of rowdy werewolves were getting into a fight, the rest of the tavern cheering them on.

The bartender picked up the ringing phone and seconds later called out, "Mordecai it's for you, though I don't know who the hell would want to call you!" He grinned; showing blackened teeth, and the rest of the tavern erupted in jeering laughter.

Mordecai snatched the phone from his grubby hand, "Yes?" he answered the voice on the other end, "Who is coming?" his face turned into a cruel sneer,

"Do I smell betrayal shadowhunter? We had a deal dammit!" he spat through the phone, "This time, this time I take her someplace where you will never see her again!" Mordecai answered slamming down the phone before the boy could answer, he had, had it with mortals, this was the last time he would deal with one, but this small glitch was the least of his concerns. Mordecai Lore had gotten what he wanted and he would stop at nothing to achieve his initial goal.

Will's P.O.V

Will put the phone down, he had been trying to tell Mordecai that Jem was coming, to warn him, but the fool had taken it as betrayal. He put one arm up on the wall and buried his face in it, wondering just what he had done.


	13. Chapter 13

Infernal ability

Helloo all my readers out there! sorry I haven't updated for quite awhile but here is the next instalment in Infernal Love enjoy!

Xoxo Peach

Charlotte's p.o.v

Charlotte Branwell was most certainly a busy woman but not busy enough to not notice when someone was upset, the very person in the Institute that caused Charlotte the most grief was leaning against the peeling plaster walls looking completely beside himself with his head against his arm, and making a noise that sounded suspiciously like sobbing.

"William Herondale, you are almost a man! Seventeen! So begin to behave like one," the boy didn't turn around, didn't cease the quiet sobs that were being so masterfully muffled by the thick material of his jacket arm.

Charlotte waited, she had learned over the years that patience was a virtue in raising children, even children that were more that half your age.

But still the boy didn't turn, so she took pity on him and put a consoling arm around his broad shoulders and waited, like she did when he was little long ago.

But when the sun became low in the sky and he ceased to turn around, Charlotte gave him one last pat on the back and walked purposefully away, he would come around eventually; Will Herondale always did.

Jem's p.o.v

Jem woke up, the orange glow of the afternoon casting a pleasant light over the room; he rubbed his eyes then looked around for a shirt.

He got up, and pulled the loose linen shirt over his head; if Tessa could have seen him now she would have surely been wondering what he was doing half-asleep, doing nothing to come and rescue her.

But Jem had it all worked out, he was to come and get Tessa in the middle of the night along with Will; it made sense that way, for most downworlder's visited that filthy old haunt during the night and the two boys would blend in easily, just seeming like any other old downworlder's going about their usual shady business.

He reached down to the foot of his bed and grabbed his pair of long leather boots which he secured around his calf with two harsh silver buckles, which were in no way, ever to be mistaken for silver, especially by a demon.

Jem stood up and turned to look out the window, he judged that sunset was a mere hour away, one little hour closer to getting Tessa back.

A strong breeze blew through the wide, tall corridors of the Institute and the door to Jem's bedroom opened eerily before he could even touch a pale hand to it, he shut the door gently behind him and made his way down to the weapons room; Church paced suspiciously around his feet as he pushed open the great mahogany doors of the weapons room, they closed with a loud bang as the wind picked up through the corridor seeming to wind it's invisible tendril like fingers through every room in the Institute.

Jem shivered, feeling like it was a foreboding warning of what was to happen, he wondered if it was considered foolish, two highly experienced but very young Shadowhunter's going off to rescue the girl that….that… he couldn't exactly put the feeling to words now that he thought about it and he really couldn't ever put a description to what Will was feeling for Tessa even after knowing him all these years; there was always something hidden and dark about the boy no matter how close you got to him.

Jem stopped his pointless contemplating as his skimming hand came to a stop on the wall as he found his weapon of choice, an elegant seraph blade that went by the name of Sanvi, the thin sharp edge of the blade both beautiful and menacing in the dim light.

Church meowed curiously up at him, his fluffy body brushing up against his leg and leaving some behind.

But the silver haired boy didn't respond as he stepped gently over the cat, slipping soundlessly out the doors, not looking back.

Tessa's p.o.v

She could hear the distinct sound of the large metal bolts on her door being slid open, Tessa sat up and frowned; Mr. Lore usually only delivered her meals once a day at a particular time, and the way that the sun was filtering through the metal grate and casting a shadow on the ground, told her that it was much past midday.

The door gave a satisfied groan as if it were stretching its sore muscles after a long day of being made to stand in the same spot.

As the door opened fully, vast amounts of light poured through the rectangular shaped hole that it left behind.

Tessa shrank away from the light, subtly shifting to the darkest corner of her bed, there was a crawling feeling down her back and up her neck, but she just put It to the large (and expanding) family of bed bugs and lice that lived between the sheets.

Her suspicious gaze trained on the door switched to Mr. Lore as the filthy man came in, his greedy hands stealing the air as he clenched and unclenched them hungrily at his sides. "Ah Tessa, Tessa," he whispered, walking casually towards her, his words catching at the "s" in her name through the gaps in his small teeth.

Tessa pressed herself hard against the wall, breathing shallowly through her mouth as he came closer and she caught a breath of his putrefying breath,

"Please, please," she thought, as two oversized, human looking creatures came through the door, their arms reaching out to her, the lumpy oozing flesh crisscrossed with strange raised marks that looked similar to the ones she had seen Will draw with his pointed silver pencil.

She turned her face into the wall, sobbing silently wishing that she could just fall through the wall, she didn't care where she landed, as long as it was far away from this godforsaken place!

Forsaken! Was the last thing she thought (remembering the last thing Jem had said to her) as she stared into the blank eyes of the two giants reaching out for her.

Before she fell through the wall.

She felt as if she had been slapped, as a freezing breeze rushed into her from both sides before she landed in the middle of an old stone structure with no roof and only three walls, the missing one looked like it had been removed with great force, only leaving behind a small chunk with great fracture lines running through it.

Tessa stood up, feeling rather dazed. She surveyed her surroundings; all she could see for ages was dark woods, mostly made up of tall foreboding pines, but the thing that caught her eye was the remaining wallpaper pattern that had been left behind on the three walled house. The curling Victorian patterning was highly distinctive and Tessa had seen it everyday for the last weeks or so, it was the exact same paper that covered the damp walls of her underground room!

Could she have really wished her way through the wall in the Devil's Tavern back to the spot where the wall had once stood? Was this like the ability she had with people's clothing, but instead with objects?

All of a sudden Tessa could barely think and a soft daze came over her, her knees buckled and she fell into a slump against the wall.


End file.
